Earl Gray Over Coffee
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Bond decides to prank Q one early morning and the Quartermaster is not happy with it. 00Q Q/007; established relationship.
1. Scrabble Mug

** AN: First fic for James Bond, and a 00Q one no less, based sometime after Skyfall, doesn't matter exactly when. This idea has been going around in my head but I decided not to write a fanfiction for it until I actually saw Skyfall. Thankfully I did so I hope you enjoy it, established relationship. and reviews are extremely appreciated.**

* * *

If need be, Q could snap awake in an instant but there wasn't a mission going on and he didn't have to worry about 007 doing anything stupid and nearly getting himself killed, mainly because the agent was still asleep in Q's bed at the moment.

Q was already up at around 8.30ish which was pretty good considering how worn out they had made each other. Yawning, Q got out his scrabble mug and began to heat up some water for his tea. As the water began to boil, Q decided to tidy up the place a bit before Bond got up. When the water was done, he put the tea bag in the pot and then went into the living room, searching for a book to read.

Many of the books on his shelf he had never picked up except for when he bought them in the first place. He loved to read but working with Bond took up so much of his time that he rarely got to and when in between missions, well, he was usually extremely distracted to say the least.

He put the book he picked out on the coffee table and then went to the bathroom. In there, he took the time to comb his hair a bit and at least freshen up so he didn't look like he had just crawled out of bed even though that was exactly what he had done.

When he stepped back out of the bathroom, he looked to see that Bond was in the exact same place as before. It was tempting to wake him up but Q decided against it and instead went back to the kitchen where he poured his tea and then went into the living room.

He was to tired and hadn't really looked at the contents of his mug so when he took a sip, it surprised him quite a bit when he found it to be coffee.

Spluttering the liquid everywhere and nearly dropping his mug, Q yelled out, "James Bond get in here right now!" He didn't care that he sounded like a nagging mother or something like that, he was to irritated.

"Yes?"

Q spun around to see James standing behind him in nothing but pajama bottoms, a smirk on his face, his arms crossed against his chest. Q quickly set his mug down and marched over to James yelling, "You weren't asleep at all were you? You were just waiting for the perfect time to switch my Earl Gray with that foul drink that somehow you're able to drink."

"It wasn't that bad Q," James replied, still smiling.

"It was that bad 007," Q argued.

"You're just overreacting. Besides, it was completely worth it, seeing your reaction. It's amazing that you're a genius sometimes."

"And it's amazing you're still alive," muttered Q, now crossing his arms, matching James' stance.

"Oh, you're not really that mad at me are you Q-ty?" James countered, using the little nickname that he had come up with himself. At first it had annoyed Q to no end but now, despite everything, Q couldn't help but smile.

"See you're not that mad."

Q's small smile quickly turned back to a frown as he countered, "What if I had dropped the mug? Hm? That's my favorite one."

"I'd buy you a new one of course," James replied.

After that Q couldn't really think of anything else to say besides, "I'm still mad at you."

At that, James dived in, once again surprising Q that morning but with a kiss instead. Q tried to remain irritated, tried to push James away but when it became quite obvious that he wouldn't be able to, Q simply grabbed James, now pulling him closer.

When the kiss finally broke Q said, "Alright, I forgive you now. Just know that if you ever do anything remotely similar to that again I'll direct you through a mine field."

"You know you would never do that. How could you hurt this beautiful face?" James replied.

"Oh shut up," Q muttered and kissed the agent again.


	2. The Toaster

**AN: Oh my god I can't believe how many people have already favorited and followed this, and of course thanks for all the lovely reviews, they really brighten my day. I honestly wasn't planning on writing another chapter but I do love domestic 00Q. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Q could've left it at that, a silly little prank, but he was an extremely sore loser. They didn't have to go back to another mission until the day after tomorrow so he had plenty of time to think of something. He decided not to do anything today; Bond would probably expect it knowing him.

So, seeing as there really wasn't anything to worry about or do for the moment, around noon, Bond and Q decided to get lunch. It hurt, not being able to hold James' hand in public or sit beside him instead of across from him at the restaurant. M knew about their relationship, but he was the only one and, for the moment at least, that would stay the same.

Their relationship didn't affect their work, the only reason why M allowed it. However, it probably wouldn't go well with the other people of MI6 and if MI6 knew then people that wanted Bond dead, which was quite a few, would know of a way to get to him. For now, their relationship must stay in the shadows; maybe the relationship would always remain in the shadows.

Still, as long as Q could stay with James, he would stick with the secrecy for it was completely worth it.

Lunch was good, quite and uneventful which was always nice, especially in their line of work. Instead of going straight home, James and Q walked through the streets of London. There wasn't any real destination in mind, just mindless wondering.

Q was almost positive that Bond was going to suggest going into a bar that they passed but at another glance towards his Quartermaster, he seemed to think better of it and keep walking which Q was very thankful of. Bars weren't really his thing; he liked places like museums more. However, Bond would've been bored stiff sitting in a museum unless there was some type of antique weapons exhibit or showing of classic cars.

So, they decided to just keep strolling down the streets. It wasn't an extraordinary day or anything, the sky was clouded and there weren't any special events going on either. It was peaceful though, nice, normal.

They didn't really talk either. Sometimes one or the other would point something out but besides that, nothing else. When they finally made it back to Q's flat, it was already close to five o'clock. James offered to make dinner which Q accepted.

They watched a movie then, an old seventy flick that was extremely cheesy and over acted but it was funny and interesting enough to keep Bond and Q where they were.

Then, they finally decided to go to bed. Most people would've thought that this was a fairly boring day but for Q and James, they relished the days like this

* * *

The next morning James got up first, hungry and ready for breakfast. He decided he would fix a big one, Q would probably enjoy that. James moved about the kitchen, now use to the area around him so that he knew where everything was. He grabbed some bread that he put in the toaster and then decided on making eggs as well.

He was about half way setting everything up when he realized he hadn't heard anything from the toaster. Turning towards it, he tried to inspect it and figure out what was wrong.

Instead he got a face full of black smoke.

James jumped back, coughing and fanning the air as he tried to keep the smoke detector from going off, failing miserably in the end. However, despite the sudden noise, he was still able to hear a small chuckle from behind him.

Spinning around, James saw Q standing behind him, taking a sip out of his scrabble mug. Giving a small smirk, Q said, "Didn't like that now did you?"

Bond shook his head as he remarked, "I didn't know you were that mischievous Q."

"I thought we already established that I am quite mischievous," Q replied in a posh voice, smiling.

James shook his head with a sigh as he asked, "Do you mind turning that blasted thing off," as he gestured to the smoke alarm.

"You're the one who made it go off," Q replied.

Frowning, James looked around until he saw a broom which he then used to knock the fire alarm from its perch on the ceiling.

"You're fixing that before you leave."

"Oh I am?" Bond asked. "But I just made you a lovely breakfast. Minus the toast of course."

"Hmm, maybe you'll be forgiven," Q replied. "Just don't mess with my Earl Gray again."

James laughed, good and hard as Q just smiled, sipping the same tea he had just spoken of contently.


	3. One O'Clock

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter for this little story. Who knows, I might write more later but most likely it'll be a different story. Hopefully I'll write a more long term fic but not until I finish my **_**Inception**_** one. Hope you enjoyed the story and that you like this last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story.**

* * *

Who knows what Q and Bond might have done for the rest of the day. However, at around ten o'clock, Bond got a phone call. When he put it down, he had a sour look on his face that already told Q what was wrong even though he still asked.

"And that was about?"

"An ambassador or something along those lines has gotten into a great deal of trouble and seems that they want me to go in now."

"To bad, well, time for work," Q replied getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Hey, what are you doing? I said that they called me, not you. As far as you're concerned your little leave time doesn't end until tomorrow morning."

"But how could I sit at home knowing my favorite agent is trying to get himself blown up again," Q said sarcastically with a shake of his head. "I swear; it seems as if you like getting shot at."

"Seems? When did I ever deny it?"

"I swear you're mad 007."

"I thought that was what you loved about me though," James replied with a laugh as he quickly kissed Q. Neither one knew how long a mission could be for sure so this could be their last kiss for months.

They then quickly left the apartment, Q with his laptop and Bond having the hand gun with him that he usually carried around. It didn't take long to be debriefed and then Bond was off on a private jet. With any luck, he wouldn't bring the jet crashing down.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning.

One o'clock meant it was time for sleep.

So why was M being woken up at that precise moment by both his personal cell phone and his work phone?

M quickly got up, checking the numbers for both. On his work phone he saw it was the agency and on the personal one it was an unknown number. He answered the agency for the moment.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding alert and professional even though he was really very tired.

"Sir, someone's hacking into your files on your computer," Tanner's voice came back urgently on the other end.

Now really awake, M quickly moved to the slightly new computer system that had been installed in his house. Moving quickly, he turned it on to see files of several different criminals being downloaded at that moment. Suddenly, his personal phone rang again. It was the same number.

Against his better judgment, M answered it.

"Who are you?"

"Now what kind of way is that to say good morning to your favorite agent," came the extremely familiar reply on the other end.

"M, we figured out who's hacked into your system it's—"

"007, I know," M interrupted Tanner. "I'll call you back."

Now closing his work phone, M concentrated on the other one as he said, "Bond, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"This mission has gotten a little complicated. I needed the files that you're seeing being downloaded right now."

"You could've asked 007. Is it really that difficult for you when it comes for asking for help?"

"Not at all," replied Bond. "Just make sure that next time you don't interrupt _my_ leave because an ambassador has gotten himself into a tight squeeze."

With that Bond hung up, leaving an irritated and tired M. Any other agent and he would've had them off duty as quickly as possible. However, 007 got results and that's what mattered most. M just made sure to make a mental not never to interrupt his alone time with Q again.


End file.
